theologyprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Faux Pas
Bookshelves across the country are burdened with heavy leather-bound volumes blanketed by dust and containing a litany of laws and statues dictating the flow of human transactions. A drive down College Boulevard with a parade of cars panting impatiently at one's tail or a quick skim of the police blotter in the daily paper will reveal how ardently these standards are adhered to. Obviously, the mandates of the government carry little weight for many. However, there is one set of rules which nearly everyone strives to follow regardless of the cost. There are no social police. If someone neglects to say "excuse me" at the proper moment or use the proper utensil amongst the forest of dinner-ware, there will be no notice in the morning's paper. Yet far more people loose sleep over how to conduct themselves properly in society than they do over whether or not they are following the speed limit. Why is it that people are so terrified of committing an innocuous faux pas? Sadly, it is because most people care far more about how others view them socially than they do about how God views them morally. Does it really matter if one wears mismatching socks to dinner? Or if a woman wears white shoes after Labor Day? Even the more serious offenses, such as arriving early to dinner or not inviting so-and-so to this-and-that, are not matters of life and death. And, though they may be deviations for what society expects, their only value comes from the approval or disapproval the masses will attribute them due to their adhering or disregarding of the social order. Christians often get extremely distressed as they rush about trying to avoid a faux pas at all costs. Yet, in reality, often they are committing a myriad of them everyday--just in a different context. As a child of God, there are certain things God has commanded us to do. And, He expects us to do them. He has given us a Book of instructions, encouragement, guidance, and insight--and He expects, as any father would expect his child to do, that we will read it. He has made a way for us to speak directly to Him--to pour out our hearts, share our lives, and seek comfort and counsel. He expects us to talk to Him. He has given us tasks such as spreading His good news, tithing, caring for the poor, and showing love to others--and He expects us to do these things. Yet, day after day, we neglect Him. We ignore these expectations and commit faux pas after faux pas, not to society, but to God. And we don't care. There are far more consequences for committing a faux pas respecting God than there are concerning society. Certainly, with a serious faux pas one may lose "friends" (though perhaps they weren't one's friends after all if they disregard one so easily) or even be ostracized due to his social ineptitude. But think of the consequences of offending God. If we don't do what God as our Father has asked us, are we really Christians? If we don't care that we're not obeying God, do we really believe in Him? We cannot save ourselves, and no amount of doing the right things or not doing them can save us or gain us favor with Him. However, we cannot grow in our faith or even be sure our faith is genuine of we do not care about these things and attempt to fulfill God's expectations. I need to stop being so worried about society and start being a lot more serious about God.